These Days
'' These Days ''(commonly 'TD' or 'TDS') is an urban and darkly emotional serial drama produced by Impossible Princess Picturesand published on the creative writing forum Writers Express. It is set in and around two fictitious Leicester suburbs: Newben and Linford. The long-running setting of Middlehampton was dropped for this version of the project. This is the second online incarnation of the project, and began on 1 February 2015 in real time. Like its predecessor, it is initially set in the near future, but once it catches up, it will fall behind real time, and so will essentially be set in the past. In TDS time, the show durrently airs three days a week - on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays - since the 1 September 2015. As of August 2016, the current version of the show has won 20 WRIXAS, including 'Best Soap' three times in a row. On the 20 January 2016, as part of an efficiency drive, the project's Twitter account was mothballed. All information relating to the project has since come exclusively under the production company's Twitter account. From 2011-2016, this was Noxy Productions. However, at the end of 2016, it was announced the company was changing its name to Impossible Princess Productions (with the Twitter account changing accordingly) - effective as of 00:00 (GMT) on Sunday 1 January 2017.' '''The name comes from a Kylie Minogue album released in 1997. Also at the end of 2016, it was announced that the show will be published once a week on Fridays from Friday 13 January 2017. The only exception to this will be if there are five Fridays in that month; in that instance, no episode will be published on either the first or the fifth Friday of that month. This means 52 episodes a year will be published, more than ever before. That same week, it was also announced that the project will receive a visual revamp, effective as of Episode 37, which was published on Sunday 1 January 2017. As of August 2016, the current version of the show has won 20 WRIXAS, including 'Best Soap' thrice-in-a-row. As of 10 April 2017 in real time (16 December 2015 in TDS time), there have been '''47' episodes of the project to date. The project currently publishes on Mondays, currently averaging three episodes per calendar month. For an in-depth guide to These Days, check out the official wiki Title Card The current title card is similar to the previous one, but brighter and more modern looking, and contains a mozaic-like background of various landmarks in and around Leicester, including the train station, Highcross Shopping Centre, and the clock in the city centre itself. This title card is something of a modern twist on one used in the 1.0 version of the project. The red plinth has been scaled down and is now horizontal rather than vertical, giving the card something of a panoramic feel. Due to the sky blue used in some elements, this is the first time the colour blue has been seen in a title card since 1.0. The new look was introduced to coincide with the company name change from 'Noxy Productions' to Impossible Princess Pictures, but also because in real time, Episode 37 - from which the new look commences - was published on New Year's Day 2017. Theme Tune Since Episode 1, the theme tune has been 'Distance' by Schiller ft. Kim Sanders. Noxy felt that the song's 'ethereal atmosphere and emotional lyrics' captured the essence of what the show was about. In 1.0, the theme was 'Unfinished Sympathy (Paul Oakenfold Remix)' by Massive Attack. Episode Recaps A synopsis of the main stories in each episode will be published after the following episode has aired (for example, a recap of Episode 1 was published when Episode 2 aired etc.). To read these, please click on any of the links listed below: *'Episode 1-25' *'Episode 26-50' Current Cast